


Gamble

by DrabblingSparks (ingenious_spark)



Series: Saint Seiya prompts & short fic [84]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bets & Wagers, Drabble, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, M/M, Polyamory, Prompt Fic, Quiet Sex, restraining during sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 21:59:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17067905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ingenious_spark/pseuds/DrabblingSparks
Summary: Sylphid makes a bet one night as the five are having sex.It backfires, but he's not complaining.





	Gamble

**Author's Note:**

> From a list of prompts over on my tumblr, [@oopsbirdficced](http://oopsbirdficced.tumblr.com). I open prompts semi-regularly, if you want to come check me out. Written in protest of the Dec. 17th ban.

“First one to moan loses,” Sylphid snickers, and Queen gasps in outrage. Valentine stares at Sylphid, deeply judgemental. As the two generally loudest during sex, Gordon thought they were well within their rights to do so. Rhadamanthys rolls his eyes.

“Loses  _what,_  Sylphid?” He drawls lazily, from where he had been sprawled out making out with Queen. Sylphid blinks, clearly not having thought that far ahead. It’s Gordon’s turn to roll his eyes, and he scoots over and slots himself behind Sylphid.

“I think somebody’s gotten a bit cocky again,” he rumbles, catching Sylphid around the chest. “Queen, Valentine, how about you two have your way with him?” He invites, and Sylphid’s eyes widen a little.

“Hey!” He begins to object, but he falters when Rhadamanthys gives him a dry look, handing Queen the lube. He’s rather clearly not winning this one.

Queen wastes no time in slicking his fingers and pressing them into Sylphid, one at a time, slow and tortuous. Valentine finds a cock ring and slides it onto Sylphid, before proceeding to suck his cock, matching Queen’s pace. Gordon hums in pleasure at the sight, and he sees Rhadamanthys sit up and begin to stroke himself, before Valentine snatches the lube and presses it into his hand. Rhadamanthys takes the unspoken cue and begins prepping Valentine. Gordon admires Valentine’s strategy- he can’t really moan while being fingered if his mouth is full of cock.

Sylphid bites his lip bloody, squirming against the three of them. It’s a half-hearted attempt at best, and Gordon easily keeps hold of him. He manages to keep any noises down to heavy breathing though. Gordon is a little impressed.

Finally Queen decides Sylphid’s ready, and takes the lube, slicking himself up and pressing inside in a long, smooth motion that makes Sylphid shout. He cocks an eyebrow at Gordon, who’s apparently refereeing this thing.

“Not a moan, he’s still fine.” Gordon reports, and Queen pouts. Valentine pulls up and slides the cock ring off, slicking up Sylphid and straddling him, sinking down. He bites his own lip to avoid moaning. Gordon loves some very silly, competitive people.

Now it’s some kind of ridiculous race between the three of them as they buck and thrust and grind. Gordon decides to tip the scales a little, having never actually declared himself a neutral party, and sharply pinches both of Sylphid’s nipples.

Sylphid moans loudly.

Queen gives a triumphant laugh, and all three of them stop pretending not to be loud. They climax nearly all together, in a loud jumble of limbs and hair. Once Queen and Valentine slide away, Sylphid tries to sit up. Gordon doesn’t let him.

“What the fuck, Gord,” he mumbles, and Gordon smiles down at him kindly.

“You lost, Sylphid.” He reminds him gently. “And Rhada and I are still… unsatisfied. Lets see if you can take us both at the same time, hmm?” Gordon glances over at Rhadamanthys, who smiles, slow and predatory.

“Agreed,” Rhadamanthys purrs, and Sylphid swallows hard.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
>   * Comments not in English
> 

> 
> LLF Comment Builder
> 
>  
> 
> This author replies to comments. It might take a few days/weeks depending on how busy I am, but you will receive a reply.
> 
> If you don’t want a reply, for any reason, feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will respond only with an emoji! I will respond only because I have some compulsive tendencies towards replying to comments.


End file.
